Megacity I
thumb|center|335 px Akt 1: Scarface und der Albino Einsatz 1: Officer Darius Balboa und Brad Pitt lieferten eine Verfolgungsjagd bei der es zu meheren zivilen Verlusten kam. Konnten die Flüchtigen Bankräuber ausgeschaltet bzw festgenohmen werden. Team Turtel konnte hierbei erfolgreich Feuerschutz aus der Deckung leisten, während Team Ravens aktiv Polizeiarbeit betrieb. Der Verlust von polizeieigen Sachwerten sollte vermieden werden um eine höhere Gesamtwertung zu erhalten. 2 XP Einsatz 2: In einem Veteranen heim wurden dei Polzisten überraschend von 5 bewaffneten Mitgliedern der Terrororganisation xxx angegriffen. Im Kampf konnten 4 Gegner getötet und einer festgenohmen werden. Balboa wurde hierbei leicht verwundet, sein Kollege musste in die Intesivstation mit lebensgefährlichen Verletzungen eingeliefert werden. Um eine höhere Gesamtwetungzu erreichen sollten eigene Verluste vermindert werden hierzu wird das Team aufgefordert nächstes Mal die Verstärkung abzuwarten. Ausdrücklich gelobt wird das Team, weil es ein 05 Situation (Gefangennahme eines Polizisten) erfolgreich vermieden hat, obwohl die Kampfchancen negativ waren. 4 XP Einsatz 3: Auf der Streifenfahrt im Flohloch konnten die auf vor dem "Restaurant" Rattenkönig einen ilegalen Mutanten unbekannter Stufe festnehmen. Daraufhin wurden Sie von 16 teils mutierten Bürgern angegriffen. Deskalationsmassnahmen (Tötung des Anführers gem. Handbuch) wurden eingeleitet blieben aber ohne Effekt. Im Schusswechsel ging Officer Brad Pitt zu Boden. Officer Darius Balboa war gezwungen sich zurückzuziehen. Die herbeigerufene Verstärkung konnte lediglich Kampfspuren vor Ort feststellen. Gelobt wird die Kampfbereitschaft gegen eine Übermacht. Kritik ist, dass das Handbuch nicht beachtet wurde, welches in derartigen Situation dem Fahrer das Verlassen des Kfz. untersagt. Sergeant Alliser Thorne setzte sich gegen die Bedenken des Teams Ravens durch und leitete eine Rettungsmassnahme ein. Erfolgreich konnte er die Befreiung von Brad Pitt an forderster Front koordinieren. Officer Darius Balboa bedankt sich für dieses Vorbild mit dem Verzicht 3er Urlaubstage. Vorläufige Analysen lassen vermuten, dass die Officers von den der Strassengang Crips angegriffen wurden. 2 XP Einsatz 4: Brad Pitt weiht seinen Vorgesetzten Mad Max ein, dass er mit einem Mutagen infiziert wurde und daher nicht mehr sicher vollständig menschlich ist. Brad Pitt überredet seinen Vorgesetzen dann ihn als Doppelspion gegen die Mutanten einzusetzen und sich der MCPD zu stellen, wenn er aufhört von Nutzen zu sein. Danach startet Brad Pitt mit Hilfe seines Kollegen Darius Balboa eine Hetzkampagne gegen die Mutanten und übertreibt ihre Bedrohung, was dazu führt, dass eine große Razzia geplant wird, bei der ein Großteil des Polizeireviers inklusiv ihrer SWAT Teams involviert werden. Brad Pitt nimmt jedoch heimlichen Kontakt zu den Mutanten auf und verrät ihnen die Details der Razzia, so dass die Mutanten sich ideal auf den Angriff vorbereiten können. Während der Razzia selbst werden Team Raven und Team Turtle als Gespann eingesetzt, um eines der Treppenhäuser des Mutanten-Asylantenheims zu stürmen. Im 36. Stockwerk kommt Team Raven in einem kurzen und brutalen Feuergefecht gegen Mutanten, die ihnen aufgelauert haben. Dabei wird Officer Kerstin angeschossen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt gibt es über den Polizeifunk bereits Indizien, dass die Mutanten auf den Polizeizugriff viel besser vorbereitet sind als erwartet und dass heftige Kämpfe überall ausbrechen. Gerade als Team Raven sich neu formieren wollen, geschieht ein unglaublicher Verrat: Officer Brad Pitt erschießt aus kürzester Distanz mit seiner Melta seinen Vorgesetzten Mad Max und türmt danach. Sein ehemaliger Freund und Kollege Darius Balboa ist entsetzt, und lässt die verletzten Officer Kerstin zurück nachdem er ihr seine Gasmaske zugeworfen hat. Auf dem Weg in den nächsten Stock schießt ein Meltaschuss durch eine Tür, die Officer Balboa mitlings erwischt und ihn vollständig verdampft. Ehemaliger Officer Brad Pitt hat seinen zweiten Verrats-Kill begangen und zum ersten Mal bei Inquisitor hat ein Spieler einen anderen getötet.. 3 XP Anmerkung: Der neue Charakter von Daniel (Gardos) erhält die 11 XP, die Darius Balboa gesammelt hat, als Beute des Krieges gutgeschrieben. Akt 2: Der Nigger und Lucky Luke Einsatz 1: (08. August 2014) Die frischen Rekruten Xarl , Gardos , Weasle , Sly und Ivan sind unter Leitung von Sergeant Sam mit dem Hochgeschwindigkeitszug auf dem Weg nach Megacity I. Auf dem Weg dorthin beobachtet Xarl ein Mitglied der ketzerischen Hamas, der sich ungewöhnlicherweise in den Luxus-Bereichen des Zuges befindet. Der neue Trupp geht der Sache nach und muss zunächst durch verschiedene Diebstähle und Lügen durch die verschiedenen Zugklassen schummeln. Xarl und Gardos greifen dann auf den Verdächtigen zu, was in einer Drei Parteien Schießerei zwischen der Polizei den Skymarshals und der Hamas endet. Dabei wird Rekrut Gardos verwundet, der den Rest der Schießerei hinter Zivilisten in Deckung geht. Officer Xarl kann den inzwischen verwundeten Verdächtigen festnehmen. Sie stellen außerdem einen Koffer mit verdächtiger Flüßigkeit sicher. 4 XP Einsatz 2: (23. August 2014) Immer noch im Zug werden die Rekruten beauftragt mit der Hilfe eines der überlebenden Skymarshals einen Anwalt für Mutantenrechte, der sich in den vorderen Abteilungen des Zuges befindet zu schützen und die potentiellen Geiselnehmer auszuschalten. Xarl, Gardos und der Skymarshal machen klettern über die Dächer des fahrenden Zuges und treffen dort auf erheblichen Widerstand durch die Hamas. Ein heftiger Schusswechsel entbrennt, der in einem blutigen Nahkampf endet, als der Zug immer wieder durch Tunnel fährt und den Kontrahenten die Sicht raubt. Während sich Xarl von einem blutigen Nahkampf in den nächsten bewegt, nachdem seine Handfeuerwaffe im entscheidenden Moment eine Ladehemmung erleidete, leistet sich Gardos und der Skymarshal verzweifelte Schusswechsel auf Ultrakurzer Distanz mit den Angreifern. In der Hitze des Gefechtes wird Gardos von einem der Terroristen durch ein Selbstmordattentat vom Zug gerissen und gerät mit seinem linken Bein unter den Zug. Xarl und der Skymarshal kämpfen sich mit letzter Kraft durch die Terroristen. Xarl besiegt ihren Anführer in einem tollkühnen Nahkampf an dessen Ende beide von niedrig hängenden Kugeln getroffen werden. Xarl erholt sich schneller und kann den Kampf beenden, leider zu spät: Die Terroristen haben den Mutantenanwalt bereits entführt. Gardos überlebt schwer verwundet mit nur einem Bein. Sein Bein wird durch eine Lauf-Feder ersetzt (Movement -1). 4 XP Einsatz 3: (05. September 2014) Die Rekruten Xarl und Weasle werden damit beauftragt eine Geiselnahme zu lösen und die Entführer zu stürmen. Allerdings wurden die Protagonisten erwartet und sobald sie aus dem Auszug stiegen gerieten sie unter heftigen Gatling-Gun Beschuss. Sie arbeiteten sich mit Hilfe von Weasle durch das Lüftungssystem voran. Aber auch daran hatten die Entführer gedacht und entließen ein Giftgas in die Lüftung. Ein erbitterter Kampf brach aus in der Xarl die Gatling Gun Stellung erobern konnte und die Entführer lange Zeit niederhalten konnte. Erst mit Hilfe von Granaten konnten die Entführer Xarl erledigen und ließen ihn totgeglaubt zurück. Währenddessen hatte Weasle Zeit sich umzuschauen und fand heraus, dass die Entführer an einem Mutanten-basierten Serum arbeiteten, um Super Soldaten zu erscahffen. Bis lang schienen sie noch keinen Erfolg zu haben. Er bergte Xarl und floh mit ihm, nachdem er aus Chemikalien einen hochexplosiven Sprengstoff erschaffen hatte. Xarl überlebte schwer verletzt. 3 XP Akt 3: Der Neuanfang Einsatz 1: (17. Oktober 2014) Nach dem desaströsen Razzia der Polizei gegen die Mutanten-Hochburg wird die Führungsriege der MCPD ausgetauscht. Der ehemalige Polizeipräsident geht "freiwillig" in den frühzeitigen Ruhestand und erleidet Tage später einen tragischen Autounfall, bei dem er ums Leben kommt. Gleichzeitig wird das MCPD übergangsweise von der Arbites übernommen. Sie lösen die bisherigen Ränge auf und führen einen umfassenden Eignungstest durch. Im ersten Nahkampftest treten sogleich Gardos auf Weasle. Der scheinbar ungleiche Kampf entwickelt sich in ein Desaster für Gardos, der trotz aller Anstrengung nicht die Oberhand gegen kleinwüchsigen Weasle erlangen kann. Erst nach langer Zeit, als beide Kontrahenten erschöpft waren und nachdem ein Arbites beide beobachtet, schafft Gardos Weasle in einen Griff zu nehmen. Weasle aber gibt sofort auf. Gardos erkennt die Kapitulation aus Wut nicht an und verpasst Weasle noch eine, der den Angriff nicht kommen sah. Gardos erreicht in diesem Kontest 5/10 Punkten, Weasle hingegen 7/10. Im nächsten Test sind die Officer auf den Schießstand und müssen ihre Dienstwaffe möglichst schnell ziehen und effektive Treffer auf Ziele in unterschiedlicher Entfernung erzielen. Gardos erreicht dabei dank seiner flinken Hände 7/10 Punkten, während Weasle sich weniger geschickt anstellt und nur 4/10 Punkten erreicht. Im dritten Test müssen die Officer einen Servitor-Dummy auf einem Parkour jagen. Sowohl Gardos als auch Weasle verausgaben sich zu Beginn der Jagd vollkommen und können und ermüden ab der Mitte der Strecke dermaßen, dass sie jede Chance verlieren ihren Servitor einzuholen. Weasle kommt trotz seiner geringen Größe dabei wesentlich näher an sein Ziel als Gardos und versucht den Servitor bei einem Sprung über ein Wasserbecken umzutacklen, erreicht ihn aber nicht und stürzt dabei selber in das Wasserbecken. Wealse 3/10 Punkte, Gardos 1/10 Punkten. Auf dem nach Hause Weg bemerkt Gardos, kleine fliegengroße Drohnen, die ihnen zu folgen scheinen. Er erzählt Weasle davon und sie schließen daraus, dass sie von den Arbites beobachtet werden. Daraufhin benehmen sich beide in der Freizeit vollkommen wie Musterschüler, um einen guten Eindruck zu hinterlassen. Am Folgetag berichtet Gardos den ihnen zugeteilten Arbites von seiner Beobachtung. Der Arbites ist beeindruckt von der Wahrnehmung und schreibt Gardos insgesamt 3 Punkte gut, insbesondere, weil Gardos seinen Fund offen berichtet hat. Der Vierte Test ist ein Theorietest, in der die Einstellung und die geistige Leistungsfähigkeit der Officer getest werden (siehe Anlagen). Die Intelligenz der Helden hatte dabei direkte Auswirkung auf die Bearbeitungsdauer des Tests. Dabei erreicht Weasle 7/10 Punkten und Gardos lediglich 2/10 Punkten. Der letzte Test findet im Feld statt, in der das Team aus Weasle, Gardos, Xarl, Sly und Ivan von einem Arbites-Aufseher begleitet wird, der ihre Leistung bewertet. Dabei handelt es sich um einen vermienten Bus, der nicht unter 100 km/h fahren konnte, ohne dass die Bombe gezündet wird. Der Bus fuhr auf eine in 20 km liegenden Stau zu. Das Team hat beschlossen Weasle bei diesem Einsatz die Kommdogewalt zuzusprechen. Durch Slys Hilfe kann Weasle Kontakt zur Busfahrerin Sandra Bullock aufnehmen und sie versuchen sich gemeinsam eine Lösung zu erarbeiten. Dabei hat Sandra Bullock per SMS Kontakt zum Entführer. Ein längeres Verhandeln findet zwischen dem Entführer und den Officer statt, bei der keine gemeinsame Lösung gefunden werden konnte. Auf Anraten von Weasle hackt Sly die Kameras im Bus und schaltet sie aus, in der Hoffnung, dass der Entführer die Lage im Bus nicht mehr überblicken kann. Gleichzeitig reißen Gardos mit ihrem Einsatzwagen die Frontscheibe des Busses raus, um den Bus zu entern. Allerdings haben die Verhandlungen so viel Zeit in Anspruch genommen, dass der Stau nun in Sichtweite kam. Weasle befiehlt sich vom Bus zu lösen und sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Der Bus kracht in den Stau rein und die Bombe explodiert. Über 100 Zivilisten kommen dabei ums Leben. Nur ein Zivilist konnte mit schweren Verbrennungen in das Krankenhaus verbracht werden. Ein kurz darauf folgender weites Bombenattatent im Krankhaus kostete dem Überlebenden und 40 weiteren Zivilisten das Leben. Wie sich später rausstellte, handelte es sich in beiden Fällen um eine biologische Bombe. Weitere Einzelheiten konnten nicht herausgefunden werden. Durch die besondere Schwierigkeit des Falles erzielten Officer Gardos und Officer Weasle jeweils 3/10 Punkten trotz des Desasters. In der Summe erzielte Officer Gardos 22/50 Punkten. Officer Weasle erreichte 24/50 Punkten. Damit bestehen beide Officer die Eignungsprüfung knapp. 4 XP Einsatz 2: (28. November 2014) Bei einer Streifenfahrt trifft das Team Raven bestehend aus den Officer Gardos, Weasle, Xarl und Ivan auf eine Geiselnahme Situation in einem kleinen Einkaufsladen. Die zwei bewaffneten Geiselnehmer haben sich mit 5 Geiseln und dem Ladenbesitzer verschanzt. Während Officer Gardos und Weasle den Fronteingang belagern, sichern Officer Xarl und Ivan den Hinterausgang. Officer Gardos, der am Steuer sitzt führt vor dem Laden einen waghalsigen U-Turn durch und baut einen schweren Auffahrunfall mit dem Hintermann. Nach kurzen Protesten des Fahrers sperrt Officer Wealse diesen im Gefangenentransport des Dienstwagens ein. Danach treten die beiden Officer in Verhandlung mit den Geiselnehmern, indem Officer Gardos das Laden-Telefon anruft. Es stellt sich schnell heraus, dass sowohl der Ladenbesitzer als auch einer der Geiselnehmer verwundet sind und medizinische Hilfe benötigen. Die Geiselnehmer verlangen einen sofortigen Notarzt und eine gepanzerte Limosine als Fluchtfahrzeug. Der medizinisch ausgebildete Officer Weasle wird mit nacktem Oberkörper und unbewaffnet in den Laden gelassen. Im Laden selbst stellt er fest, dass der Ladenbesitzer in sich in einem kritischem Zustand befindet und sofort Hilfe braucht, während der verletzte Geiselnehmer eine nicht tödliche Hüftwunde hat, die sehr schmerzhaft ist. Da er unter vorgehaltener Waffe genötigt wird den Ladenbesitzer unbehandelt zu lassen und nur den Geiselnehmer zu versorgen, reinigt und verbindet er die Wunde des Geiselnehmers und verabreicht ihm gleichzeitig ein starkes Betäubungsmittel, dass innerhalb einer Minute zu wirken beginnt. Darauf hin bewegt er sich wieder aus dem Laden. Über Funk überredet Officer Weasle den übrig gebliebenen Geiselnehmer den Zustand seinen Kumpels zu checken. Dieser gerät in Panik, als sich rausstellte, dass sein Kumpel ohnmächtig geworden ist. Officer Weasle stürmt in den Laden, um vermeindliche Hilfe zu leisten und setzt einen Defibrillator beim ohnmächtigen ein, überzeugt aber den übrig gebliebenen Geiselnehmer ihm Hilfe zu leisten und fest auf die Brust seines Kumpels zu drücken. Dabei erhält der Geiselnehmer einen starken Stromschlag und geht ohnmächtig zu Boden. Die folgende Festnahme ist dann reine Routine. 2 XP Erstellt von Weasle Einsatz 3: (28. November 2014) The Spirit of the Goat Weasle und Gardos wird die Ermittlung in einem Entführungsfall übertragen. Ein Tochter aus gutem Hause wurde in Ihrmem Schlafzimmer/Kinderzimmer entführt. Angesichts der vom Vater ausgesetzten Belohnung sowie der winkenden Prestige besteht ein starkes Konkurrenzverhältnis zu anderen ermittelden Polizeieinheiten. Garos und Weasle gehen recht zügig einer ersten Spur nach und suchen einen von der Italo-Mafia kontrollierten Club auf, genant der DOME, welchen die entführte gelegentlich in den unteren Ebenen aufsuchte. Empfangen werden beide von einem Türsteher namens Mario. Weasle, der mit diversen Drogen seine Sozailphobie kompensieren möchte legt sich mit dem Türsther verbal an. Nach einem kurzen Handgemenge zwischen beiden zieht sich Weasle zurück. Denoch haben die beiden erfahren, dass der Boss des Ladens wohl was weis und das die junge Frau den Laden gelegentlich mit ihrer Freundin aufgesucht hat. Bevor bede eingehender nachfragen können kommt über Funk die Meldung rein man hätte ihre Leiche gefunden. Bei der Leiche angekommen offenbart ein graußiger Anblick. Junge Frau wurde erwürgt und anschiessend in ihrem Nachthemd gekreuzigt. Weasle führt direkt am Tatort einge Test durch und kann dadurch den Rückschluss auf einen rituellen Opfermord auf dieser Ebene schliesen. Hierbei fällt Weasle eine Rituelle Münze mit einem Ziegenkopf auf, welcher in der Leiche steckte. Weasle und Gardos beschliesen am Abend undercover die Ermittlungen wiederaufzunehmen und gehen in zivil nur mit ihren Pistolen bewaffnet in den Itali-club die Kathedrale. Weasle hat angesicht des Zuckerverkaufsverbotes eine Sonderverkaufsgenehmigung im Tausch gegen Informationen für die Italiomafia in der Tasche. Antonio der lokale Anführer der Mafia und Eiggentümer der Disco geht auf den Deal ein. Von ihm erhalten die beiden die Adresse von jemandem, der jemanden kennt, der den Ziegenkopfmörder kennt (Der Entführer tragt beim Mord einen Zeigenkopf). Mithilfe dieser Information finden die beiden die verlassene Wohnung des Entführers und erkennen, dass der Mord wohl in einem Theater stattfindet und zwar just in diesem Moment. Diese Information wird an Officer Gordon weitergeleitet und beide überehmen eines von 3 Zielen, das Theater "Diablo". Durt angekommen, bemerken beide schnell dass sie richtig sind, da das Fahrzeug des Entführers vor dem Gebäude steht. Da die Situation dringend ist, beschliessen beide nicht auf Verstärkung zu warten. Beim Betreten des Gebäudes sehen die Beiden, die Entführte Adlige auf einer Art Podest. Schnell laufen beide hin, achten dabei aber nicht aussreichend auf die Umgebung, weshalb es dem Ziegenkopf gelingt aus einem Versteck heraus Weasle zu greifen. Die Ziege zieht Weasle unter die Bühne und beginnt ob Weasle Spott wie ein Verrückter auf diesen einzuprügeln. Weasle gelingt es den Ziegenkopf lange genungzu binden und mit seinem Handy zu beleuchten um Officer Gardos die entscheidenden Todesschüsse zu verpassen. Hierbei wird Gardos leicht angeschossen. Weasle überlebt mit einem blaugeschlagenen Gesicht. Die befreite Geisel zeigt sich im Nachgang sehr Dankbar und spendiert Gardos eine Augmentation und Wealse eine erstklassige Werkstatt. 3 XP Einsatz 4: (28. November 2014) Der Amoklauf in der Schule Das Team Raven, der Name wurde gerade gemeinsam festgelegt wird wegen einem Amoklauf in eine Schule gerufen. Den Polizeihandbuch entsprechend wird nicht das eintreffen von Spezialeinheiten abgewartet sondern das Team Raven betritt als ereintreffende Polizeieinheit das Gebäude. Die mit Sturmgewehren bewaffneten Amokläufer (Schüler der hiesigen Schule) versuchen auch Team Raven auszuschalten. Aufgrund der Ortskenntnis gelingt es den Amokläufern das Team an 2 Punkten zu überrraschen. An Punkt 1 wird Iwan von einem der Täter unter beschuss genohmen und auch leicht getroffen. Mit der angebrachten Durchsetzungsfähigkeit gelingt es Iwan mittels Schusswaffengebrauch (Schrottflinte) den Täter zur Strecke zu bringen. An Punkte 2 wird Weasle von dem Zweiten Täter in Empfang genohmen. Entgegen der Tätererwartung entzieht sich Weasle aber dem Feuergefecht in welchem er mit seiner Pistole unterlegen gewesen wäre. Weasle stürzt sich statt dessen mit seinem Messer in den Nahkampf. Der Täter war nach einigen Schnittwunden zur Aufgabebereit. Entgegen des späteren Protest des Staatsanwaltes wendete der Richter Jugenstrafe an. Das Urteil: 67 Jahre Arbeitslager in den toxischen Uranminen in den Todesfeldern vor Megacity One Erstellt von Weasle 1 XP Einsatz 5: (Spieldatum 06. Dezember 2014) Die Eskorte Das Team Baer und das Team Raven bekommen den Auftrag einen Geldtransporter zu eskotieren. Nach Anfänglichen Diskussionen übernimmt Gardos das Commando. Team Bär fungiert einerseits als Späher und anderseits als Nachhut. Weasle begleitet Gardos im Polzeiwagen unmittelbar hinter dem Geldtransporter. Das übrige Team bildet die Vorhut und versucht im Caotischen Stattverkehr von Mega. Der Funkkontakt zu einem Späher von Team Bär bricht ab, worauf der Geleit nunmehr Blind ist. Diverse Hindernisse zwingen Gardos zu einer dramatischen aber damals richtigen Entscheidung. Entgegen des ursprünglichen Planes wird entschieden einen Umweg über die Mutantengebiete zu nehmen. An einer Kreuzung kommt es dann zu einem Fiasko. Ein unscheinbarer "Zwerg" der vor dem Geldtransporter die Strasse passiert verwandelt sich vor den Augen der Polizisten in einen Weissglühenden explodierenden Feuerball der die Straße sowie teile des Geldtransporters verdampft. In dieses Chaos stößt der Mutantenanführer Brad Bitt vor. Er wird unter anderm begleitet von dem "Riesen" welcher eine überdimensionales Stahlschuld vor sich trägt. Während Gardos mit geschickten Fahrmanövern die Mutantenhorde auf Abstand hählt und den von diesen genutzten Mülltransportern ausweicht, versucht Weasle den Riesen erfolglos zu erlegen welcher schlieslich am Auto angelangt und dieses anzuheben beginnt. Weasle nutzt die Chance un versenkt mehrer Schrottladungen in desen Rücken. Zu Ihrem Entsetzen müssen die beiden Protoagonisten aber feststellen, dass der Riese nur die hinterliegenden Molotovcocktaileinheiten abgeschirmt hat. Trotz vergblicher Verhinderungsversuche fliegt einer der Cocktails in den Fahrerraum. In perfekter Koordination bringt Gardos das Fahrzeug aus denm Gefahrenbereich, während Weasle mit einerm kleinen Feuerlöscher das Feuer löscht. In einer anschliessenden Auswertungen von Fotos von Iwan über den Kampf gelangt die Gruppe zu wertvollen Kenntnissen über den " Zwerg" den "Riesen" und Brad Bitt. Seit diesem Kampf beginnt Weasle mit der Entwicklung eines Toxins. Erstellt von Weasle 5 XP Einsatz 6 (31.01.2015) Demut für die Thorianer Das Team beginnt sich langsam untereinander aunzufreunden und beschliest den Abend in der Disco DOME (siehe Einsatz 3) zu verbringen. Um die Sache aufzuheitern u. um seine Schüchternheit zu überwinden verteilt Weasle einigen Spass in Pillenform an das Team. Dies hat eine gewisse esklaion zur Folge. So wird Sly noch rolliger als sonst wohingegen Weasle sich mit einem Typ prügelt der die 5ache Masse hat wobei dies nicht zwingend Muskeln sind. Selbstreden blitzt SLY ab u. Weasle schütet nach einem Treffern den er einsteckt seinem Kontrahenten sein Bier ins Gesicht mr den Worten "du schlägst wie eine Frau. Dieser erschwindet gedemütigt auf das WC. Gardos lässt es sich zwishenzeitlich nicht nehmen die Freundin des Fetten zu verfhren u. sie später auf dem WC dr Disco zu Knallen, angetrieben durch das jämerliche Schluchzen des Freundes. Just in diesem Moment erhählt das Tea einen Anruf von Commissioner Gordon. Es sei eine Razzia in dieser NAcht geplant. Man wolle einen Thorianer Kult ausheben. Das Team wird auf dn Weg zum versamlungort informiert dass man plane die Köpfe der Thorianer festzunehmen u. zu demütigen den Rest der Thorianer aber laufen lassen solle um keinen unötigen Papierkram zu bekommen. Daher werden Gummgeschosse verwendet Entsprechend dem Plan dringt Team Raven durch den Hauptingang in das Gebäude ein, der Hintereingang wird durch Team Bär gesichert. Durch den vorangeganen Drogenkonsum ist das Team bei dem Einsatz aber sehr aufgewühlt. So ist Weasel in einem unvernünftigen Männlichkeitsegotrip erfangen und beschliesst jeglice Schutzusrstung zu verweigern u. mit nacktm Oberkörper u. einer Pumpaction Schrottflinte sich den Thorianern u stellen. Beim betreten der Halle bilden Gardos u. Weasle die Spitze u. blockieren dabei auch den Weg für Ihr Team. Ihr Augen erblicken eine Halle voller Menschen welche sich um ein Götzenbild von Thor scharen. Auf dem Altat steht der Hoheprister welcher sich als Odin vorstellt u. in Hartplatte gekleidet ist welche nur den Kopf freilässt. Bewaffnet ist er mit einem Speer. Nach einem kurzen provozierenden Gespräch eröffnet Gardos das Feuer auf den Götzn und beschädigt hierbei diesen. Im darauffolgenden Kampf erweist sich die Schrottflinte von Weasle gegen die in Hartplatte gekleideten u. mit nahkampfwaffen ausgerüstete Anführer der Thorianer als sehr effektiv. So gelingt es Weasle sämtliche Anfüher (5 Stück) mit gezielten Schüssen lebend niederzustrecken. Gardos ebenfalls unter Drogeneinfluss versucht sich stattdesen lieber im Ringkampf mit einer Amazone, welche ihn Niederstreckt und ihm den Unterkiefer fast abreisst. Nach dem Kampf operiert Weasle mit einem Taschenmesser Gardos und versucht dabei Sly u. Team Bär von Vergewaltigung etc abzuhalten. Als Ihm dies nicht gelingt erschiesst er Odin um seinem Feind diese Demütigung zu ersparen. Dabei wird Team er massiv von Weasle bedroht u. als Schande des MCPD bezeichnet. Team Bär schwört daraufhin Team Raven und insbesonders Weasle Rache Weasle beginnt mit dieser Festnahme seinen Ruf als mutiger u. guter Kämpfer und als herausrageder Arzt zu festigen. Er erhählt von Gordon hier eine Auszeichnung, den "Offizer of the Night Orden", welcher ihm ein besonders hohe Fesnehmequote in einer schweren Situaton bescheinigt. eingefügt von Weasle 4 XP Einsatz 7 (20.03.2015) Der Überfall auf das Lager von Brad Pitt (Geld). Die Rückkehr von Sergeant Sam. 4 XP Einsatz 8 (29.05.2015) Sly und Weasle gerade immer häufiger in verbale Auseinandersetzungen und verdächtigen sich wechselseitig der Korruption Sly wird von den Adeptus Arbites abgeführt, weil Videomaterial aufgetaucht ist, auf dem er anscheinend die Computer-Anlangen eines MCPD Dienstwagens manipulierte. Sly beschuldigt Officer Wealer für seine Misere. Officer Gardos versucht mit seinen alten Gangster-Freunden zu binden, entdeckt aber, dass seine Einstellung bei der MCPD viele Freundschaften zerstört hat. Dennoch endet er im Bett mit der "Hängenden Birgitt" und verschläft. In der Zwischenzeit müssen Officer Xarl, Wealse und Ivan alleine eine Straßenschießerei auflösen. Dabei werden Wealse und Ivan in eine Falle mit der "Hexe", voraussichtlich einer monströs starken Mutantenfrau gelockt. Dabei wird Ivan ausversehen von Wealse aus nächster Nähe mit der Schrotflinte angeschossen. Weasle erhält allerdings überraschend Hilfe, als ein unbekannter Schütze die Hexe vertreibt. Ivan konnte dank einer Not-Operation gerettet werden, liegt allerdings jetzt im Koma. Officer Weasle wird durch seine vielen Taten befördert und ist nun Sergeant von Team Raven. Er entscheidet sich das Team mit frischen Rekurten aufzufüllen (Blood, Lynx und Fidel). Xarl und Gardos sind nicht amüsiert, dass Weasle den ganzen Ruhm für die Teameinsätze erntet. Officer Weasle verdächtigt, dass die Gruppe von Brad Pitt auf Officer Kerstin aus sind. Xarl, Gardos und Weasle begeben sich daraufhin in die Wohnung zu Officer Kerstin und kommen zur rechten Zeit, um einen Angriff der Mutanten abzuwehren. Dabei schlägt sich das Dreiergespann exzellent und schalten 7 Mutanten aus, ohne eigene nennenswerte Verletzungen zu erleiden. 5 XP Xarl, Weasle und die 3 neuen Rekruten fahren auf Streife und lösen eine kleine Gang-Schießerei auf. 1 XP